


Then He Kissed Me

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, The fun that day didn’t start until we left on our honeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then He Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



In the eyes of his father, he was a sin. A demon soul from Hell, perverted and wicked. To Oscar, he should suffer in the pit of damnation, torn and shredded, stars exploding behind his eyes as the fire of Hell burn bright. 

To his father, he is evil, simply because he is gay. The old, bitter man declared he had no son when Jude showed him his true colors. Oscar spits at him, says his lover for the Blond man is sick, evil. 

But when Jude is with Zero, a feeling of peace and grace washes over him as the darkness of his father’s hatred is ripped from him. Lips, sweet and pure, are on his, kissing him kindly. Zero loves him for who he is, for his bravery to live outside the closet without fear or self-loathing. 

Cleansed and purified by the power of love, Jude hugs his boyfriend as Zero kisses him passionately, dragging his teeth against Jude’s lips, nipping lightly—a possessive love bite as their souls bonded. Zero’s soft touch lingers on Jude’s skin, and the taste of kisses lingers on his lips. No kiss would be as sweet as wine when Jude smiles this time, a smile of fondness sparkling so brightly. 

When it came to matters of the heart, all which was important was forever and ever, amen, lost in pure happiness with the man who owned his heart. 

Oscar despises Zero. Thinks he was the demon who corrupted his son and led him down the path of wickedness. But Jude knows better. Zero may come off as the bad boy, but he has a good, kind heart, and when Jude looks into those eyes he can still see a sparkling gaze that is vibrant with adoring love. True, Zero may be cocky and smug, he’s always been, however, when he smiles its beautiful, genuine and breathtaking. He is the light that makes Jude's world shine. 

They slip away from the world on their honeymoon, basking in sand and surfing and sun. The smiles are everlasting and joyful, their fingers clasp as they walk on the beach, pure love glowing in their hearts. 

That night, when they lay in bed, Zero is possessive in a tender way, holding Jude tight to his chest and kissing him passionately, stealing Jude's breath away. Jude kisses Zero softly, lips kiss sweet and pink. “I love you,” He whispers. “I will always love you. No matter what my father thinks, my heart will forever belong to you.” 

Pressing his lips lightly against Jude’s neck, Zero smiles lovingly as he hugs his boyfriend tightly. For all their life, and love, they would be bound until the end of their days, bound by friendship and true love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/720031.html?thread=95052959#/t95052959)


End file.
